


Pretend I'm A Good Person

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Butt Plugs, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Daddy Kink, Dark Rhys, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Honey-trap Rhys, Jack Has Issues, Jack loves the sound of his own voice, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Psychopaths In Love, Rhys also has issues, Rhys is rly flexible, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Torture, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Weird Fluff, i almost forgot it, idk why honey trap isnt already a tag, kind of, not abusive or anything but they kill people so, poor axton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Rhys cocked his head to the side, looking at the victim then back at Jack with a secret little smile on his face. His let his fingers trail on every hard surface as he strolled agonizingly slow over to his partner, the moment he did Jack grabbed a hold of Rhys' hips with a possessive glint there- a promise that he was going to be ruined tonight for being so good. “Do you like my present, Daddy?” he put on a voice of faux innocence, belying his intentions even further when he lifted his chin- practically baring his throat to Jack.“Sweetheart this is perfect!” Jack exclaimed, cupping Rhys' face in his hands- laying the barest and gentlest of touches on his husbands delicate skin. “Do you want to help Daddy this time or do you just wanna watch?” Jack chuckled, knowing the answer when Rhys' eyes lit up like fireworks, “Okay baby, take a seat and enjoy the show.”orMurder husbands Rhys and Jack kill someone and then it gets porny.





	Pretend I'm A Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is torture porn that became actual porn.

Rhys sat alone in the dive bar that was mysteriously called the 'The Deaf Skag'. What a funny name, he thought before forgetting the matter altogether. He was here for one thing and one thing only; someone sweet and stupid enough to follow him home with the promise of no strings attached sex.

It was a fun little game that he played with his husband, he found someone to take home, someone that wouldn't be missed, and he promised the man the world right up until the moment that his skull was bashed in and little pieces of him littered their basement floor.

Then…well then the real fun happened.

“What exactly are you doin' here darlin'?” The man said with a leer that Rhys was all too familiar with. He was good looking, that was for sure. Tall, muscularly built with choppy blonde hair and a delightful face to go with the body. “You look a little lost.”

“Oh me?” He looked up, then down, then back up at blondie again looking at him doe eyed, “No… I just wanted to get away for the night.”

Blondie seemed to warm to that, “Cheers. I'm Axton,” he- Axton, held out his hand and Rhys took it and gave it a shake. “Can I buy you a drink darlin'?”

“If you want to sure...” 

“What's you pleasure, sweetheart?”

“Long island ice tea, please.” Rhys said with a smile, “Thank you.”

“You know I know who you are...”

“Y-y-y-you do?!” He spluttered, looking at Axton in mortification.

“Yeah, your married to that hotshot CEO- I've seen pictures of the two of ya.” Axton stated and internally he rolled his eyes but externally he smiled bashfully, looking down like a fumbling school boy. 

“He works all day.” Rhys pouted, looking at the other man through his lashes. “Leaves me all alone, it's completely unfair.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” Axton said, looking sympathetically at Rhys- kid was only twenty-five years old, probably had no idea what he was getting in. he must have been thinking judging by the look he gave the auburn haired man. 

“What about you?” he asked, sounding almost demure and honestly curious. “Do you have a husband or wife, any kids?” he leaned down to squeeze...what was his name? Aaron? Erik? No it was Axton he was sure of it. He leaned down to squeeze Axtons' thigh, smiling conspiratorially as he tried to fish out whether or not someone would go looking for him. 

“Ah, no. nothin' like that.” He said, “Had a wife, she up and split on me about a year ago.”

“I'm so sorry.” Rhys lathered on the false sympathy, internally he was reveling in how easy it was to manipulate people with doe eyes and a few honey sweet words. “But...maybe we could help each other out?” 

“Really?”

“It's just...” he started, “I'm just so lonely and you seem really sweet and like you'd know how to really help me out.” he smiled, pooling all of his charm into it, “So...what do you say?”

“Yeah, sure that sounds amazing darling.” Axton agreed, standing up to leave.

The drive was long, and Rhys could tell that his “Friend” was getting antsy about it so Rhys decided to intervene, he hadn't gotten a chance to ply him with drinks yet so there was still a chance that this handsome man would get away before he could be truly special, “Something wrong there, hon?” He said, looking at the uncomfortable man with a knowing grin. 

“Isn't your husband gonna be home soon?” Axton sounded half-way to nervous and Rhys focused in on damage control as he feigned innocence.  
“No?” He cocked his head to the side, “He's away on business- Tokyo! And he didn't take me!” he made a big show of rolling his eyes and sighing as if to say 'could you believe that?' 

Axton grinned at him, for a moment he actually felt bad about what he was doing but he shook it off- that feeling would go away, it almost always went away on its own like a conscience pimple.

“We're here!” He exclaimed happily, bouncing out of his sports car – a present he had gotten after he had flirted enough to lure his first victim back into his lavishly decorated spiders' web. “Come inside, I'll fetch you a drink.”

He flitted into the apartment, as giddy as a child and ushered Axton to take a seat on the lavish worth-more-money-than-you couch. 

“Do you like bourbon?” he called out from the kitchen, “It's pretty much all that's here. Oh! We got rum too.”

“What? No beer?”

“No..Jacks' more of a hard liquor straight out of the bottle kind of guy.” Rhys called back, “So what'll it be?”

“I'll take rum if you got a coke.”

“I think I do~!” He sang a he crushed a few pills into the drink, “This is gonna be fun I can tell.” he murmured to himself as an afterthought. He walked back to where Axton sat and straddled Axtons' lap. “Here...” he cooed out as he plied the other man with the drinks. “Drink up, then we can get to the real fun.”

Rhys was morbidly fascinated as he watched Axton waver- the Ketamine and scopolamine working its way through his systems. He smiled at Axton then, like they were old friends as he ushered the man over and walked him into the basement. 

He followed obediently, staggering every now and then, in the back of Rhys' mind he was reminded of a dog following their master in hopes for a treat- he grinned at that. “Sit boy” “Walk over there!” “Keep those fucking cuffs on.” 

The kill room had been dressed up for the occasion, a plastic tarp covered the room floor to ceiling and protective covered were placed on the cot that he instructed Axton to sit in, he looked so lost and confused and Rhys didn't look him in the eyes because of it. He did a few more preparations before he deemed everything acceptable for the night. 

Thankful thing that he had finished then, too because it wasn't even a full five minutes before Jack came in, “Rhysie~” He called, “I'm home!” he smiled, waiting with Axton in the kill room dutifully until Jack came in. He knew that Rhys brought home a kill, they always spoke at lengths about their...hobby.

Rhys cocked his head to the side, looking at the victim then back at Jack with a secret little smile on his face. His let his fingers trail on every hard surface as he strolled agonizingly slow over to his partner, the moment he did Jack grabbed a hold of Rhys' hips with a possessive glint there- a promise that he was going to be ruined tonight for being so good. “Do you like my present, Daddy?” he put on a voice of faux innocence, belying his intentions even further when he lifted his chin- practically baring his throat to Jack. 

“Sweetheart this is perfect!” Jack exclaimed, cupping Rhys' face in his hands- laying the barest and gentlest of touches on his husbands delicate skin. “Do you want to help Daddy this time or do you just wanna watch?” Jack chuckled, knowing the answer when Rhys' eyes lit up like fireworks, “Okay baby, take a seat and enjoy the show.”

And that's what he intended to do, almost skipping to a comfy chair he had set up in their kill room for occasions such as this- because truthfully, he wasn't a big fan of all the work required in killing someone but fuck if he didn't enjoy watching the light go out of their eyes.

“I wrapped him up for you.” Rhys called, before taking his place as spectator, “I hope it's not to much of bother to mind the cuffs- or you can unlink him, he won't be able to move for...” he pursed his lips in thought, “the next two hours.”

“Nah, looks kinda built I'm not taking any chances with it.” Jack replied, getting out all the fun toys they usually used. “Is it like usual?”

“He can't move or fight back,” Rhys assented, “But he can feel everything.” he looked overjoyed at the prospect of a truly helpless victim. “It's a fun little cocktail I think.”

“Oh precious,” Jack praised, “When you started killing with me I had no idea that you would love it so much.”

“I want to make you happy Jack.” Rhys simpered in kind, and Jack flicked his nose teasingly. 

“Bullshit kitten,” he growled, “I know how much it turns you on.” Rhys smiled at that in faux bashfulness. 

“Oh, and Jack?”

“Cupcake?”

“Make him hurt really bad.” he sighed out, “I want to see if you can cause him so much pain that it overrides the drugs and he screams.” Jack kissed him then, hard and rough until he pulled away for breath. 

“Well, you heard the kitten.” Jack said as he strode over to Axton, “He wants you to hurt.” he grinned in a mockery of a friendly gesture, “Don't take it personally, kiddo. He's just filthy, really likes to watch me cause stupid little nice guys like you a goddamn world of pain.” he chucked him under the chin patronizingly before going over to his bag of tools, “Baby, what do you say we make him bleed?”

“Daddy that sounds amazing.” With that, Jack grinned and picked up a knife with a long and thin blade to it. His eyes lit up at the sight of it, “We might have to re-dose him if you use that...” Rhys cooed, “it'll take him a while to die...” 

Jack snorted, walking back over to their victim. “Now I'm not gonna lie friend, this is gonna hurt...” he clicked his tongue, “A….lot.” he sliced first along his stomach four times, the lines were jagged if superficial- meant to maim instead of kill, then seven more along his legs, arms and chest. “Do ya feel like screaming yet? No?” Jack risked a look at his partner, “I think we're gonna have to turn it up a bit.”

“Yeah that sounds...” Rhys struggled to find a word to express how much he wanted that, only settling dumbly on, “...good.” 

Jack smiled, leaving Axton momentarily before returning with a stun baton that struck similarity to Rhys' own. He turned it on, letting the portable electrode glimmer before he struck it down on Axtons' face a few times experimentally. “Damn, sugar...these are some crazy strong drugs!”  
He continued on; alternating between striking the man with the baton and just pressing it on a singular area to burn him, or just punching the man in the face or stomach.  
Despite the fact that Axton remained largely silent, his tongue probably to heavy to even properly scream, they both could tell that he was in pain with the way his body would jerk and spasm and the sweat rolling down his face- pure and utter agony was wrenching through the man.

Rhys watched in endearment as Jack punched Axtons' face so hard that his nose broke with an audible crack. He gasped in delight, crossing his legs to hide his arousal. “I think he's all tapped out.” Jack made a show out of sounding disappointed, “Too bad. Guess we won't get 'em to scream.” Jack said before taking out his pistol and shooting Axton in the stomach.

The sight that Axton made was fascinating to Rhys even as he sighed, knowing that Jack would finish him off for practicalities sake when he was asleep. 

“Did you enjoy the show, baby doll?” Jack cooed, “Get you all hot and bothered?” he eased Rhys up from his seat, pulling him flush so Rhys' back was against his chest.  
The older man set to work on stripping him down with little care to the clothing- he would buy his cupcake an entire wardrobe if he asked- tearing away at the fabric until he was only dressed in his panties. He noticed the outline of a plug and internally smirked, “God, blue really is your color, kitten.” he murmured appreciatively, his hands still bloody- leaving little impressions of it everywhere he touched. He rolled the panties down Rhys' thighs and his hands moved to cup Rhys' visible erection, giving it a harsh squeeze that illicit whimpers out of the younger man. 

Then Jacks' hand reared back and slapped Rhys' ass hard. “You get off on the violence, baby?” Jack barked as he stroked him off with one hand and spanked him with the other, “I know it does. You're a sick little thing, all fucked up in the head.” a tiny sob was wrenched out of the younger man, the words hit too close to home and he just wanted to know what he did wrong to have to hear them. He wanted to look at Jack, but he knew that he couldn't move to see him. 

“Why…?” He tried, but Jack ignored him in favor of continuing his monologue. “It's what makes you so goddamn lovely, Rhysie.” he continued on, “I love that little mean streak that you got.” 

Rhys whimpered in reply, conflicted by the pleasure and the humiliation as Jack kept belittling him with his words. Physically, he was so close he could barely stand it. “Daddy, can I…?”

“You want to cum baby, is that it?” Jack teased cruelly, “Or do you want me to stop touching you, do you want to go away without cumming?” he squeezed the base of Rhys' cock hard, staving off any orgasm that he might have had and he let out a mournful little whimper. “Tell me what you want.”

“I…” Rhys stuttered as he struggled with his pride before bowing his head, “Yes please. Please can I cum?”

“Go on baby, cum for me.” 

And that was all it took; he came hard into Jacks' hand, the aftershocks of his orgasm had Rhys' head going foggy and it was so invigorating and Jack covered in blood holding him fast and possessive may as well have turned his brain into jelly.  
“We were made for each other,” Rhys blurted out, high on the rush of adrenaline and arousal as he caught Jacks' thumb between his lips.  
He laved at all the blood on the digit, moaning at the taste and keeping his eyes on Jack who looked him over with a mixture of arousal and amusement.

“Really.” he said, about to make some sarcastic comment when Rhys dropped down onto his knees with a keening, “Yes,” on his lips. He looked up at Jack adoringly as he undid Jacks' pants- covered in blood from Axton.  
He hummed appreciatively as he freed Jacks' cock from their confines, half-hard from the kill, Rhys smiled up at him before he kissed and lapped at the older mans' cock before taking it into his mouth. Jack was happy to lean back and watch Rhys worshiping his cock with that moony eyed look that he gave whenever he was getting fucked.

“I'm getting bored, kitten.” Jack snapped before he gripped the back of Rhys' head forcing his face down until Rhys' nose was touching the rough mass of pubic hair.  
He could tell that Rhys could barely breathe from just how filled his mouth was with the way his throat would spasm around Jacks' cock. “There, that's better beautiful.” 

Jack leisurely fucked Rhys' throat, holding him down on his cock the whole time as he shallowly thrust in and out of his husbands mouth, “That's enough for now Rhys.” he said, “Now I've gotta get inside you.”

“Sounds good.” Rhys mumbled dazedly, by now he almost swayed drunkenly with the feeling of too-much-not-enough and he just wanted Jack to fuck him so hard he forgot his own name.

“I think I'll have you bent over the back of your chair this time- your ass up in the air on display for me while you watch him breathe his last breaths.” Jack said, and although it wasn't a request, he added “Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” 

Rhys struggled to obey, thankful for the length of his legs and that the chairs' back was short enough as he positioned himself the way Jack wanted him.  
It was kind of awkward and it was definitely one of those moments where he was thankful for his thrice-weekly yoga class, his knees sat in a psuedo-kneeling position with his thighs held stoically against the wood with a cushion sitting under them while his arms stretched forward in front of him with his fingertips barely brushing against the concrete of the floor.  
He could see Axton and he watched the man as he took labored, crunching breaths – he was close to death, that much Rhys could be sure of. Briefly, he wondered if Jack would cum inside of him before Axton died.

Jack strode over to Rhys, with something his hands moments later. It didn't take too long for the younger man to realize that it was rope and Jack intended to tie him down.  
“What's that for?” Rhys looked at the rope in alarm and at Jack in confusion. Jack just laughed, I want you to stay put, I know how much you squirm when you get fucked so...this is a precaution.”

“Oh...” he hummed back as Jack secured his thighs to the gaps of the chairs back with the rope.  
He knew it wasn't true and that there wouldn't be much danger there, the chair was so heavy that the likelihood of it toppling over was slim but he didn't argue simply because he had known what he was getting into with Jack and whatever the man wanted he got...one way or another.

Jack pulled back as he admired Rhys' body, bent in half and on display for Jack with a shiny plug eking out of his lithe form. He trailed one hand down the others thigh, while the other eased the plug out of Rhys with uncharacteristic gentility. 

“Good thing I always have some of this on hand,” Jack quipped as Rhys heard him jiggling a packet of lube before the older man ripped the package open and lathered it on himself. “And you were prepped too! Such a good boy.”

Rhys face heated at the praise, and he struggled to say “Please just fuck me already. Daddy please, please, please...”

The begging was what really did it for Jack as he thrust into Rhys, “Fuck-” Jack groaned out, using Rhys' waist- with his fingers digging in to the supple flesh- as leverage as he took a brutal pace with his husband- forcefully thrusting in an out of his eager hole. “You're goddamn beautiful like this, kitten.” he cooed, “covered in blood, taking my cock like it's all you were built to do.”  
Jack enjoyed the way Rhys sweetly moaned to him each time he thrust back in, the impact of each movement forced the whines out of him as he let the man do as he wished with him like all the words were completely true. “You're right. We were made for each other. You were made for me.”  
Rhys cried out his name as he came for the second time that night, Jack moments after from the pressure of the younger males tight heat clenching down on his cock. He pulled out, letting the milky substance leak out of Rhys' hole as Jack untied him. He pet at Rhys affectionately for a few quiet moments before he manhandled and hoisted his younger counterpart over his shoulder so they could wash the blood, sweat and cum from their bodies. 

Moments later, they lay in the tub all entangled in each others' limbs with pink-tinged and soap bath water sloshing around them with each movement.  
“So...” Jack hummed, one hand lazily tracing patterns of soap on Rhys' milky thighs on top of his own. The younger male practically sitting in his lap in the over-sized garden tub, covered in blood- kid was so messy with it and Jack was entirely sure if their home wasn't so secluded and well prepared they would have been caught a long time ago. 

“Hmm?”

“How'd you do it this time?” Jack liked to hear about it, they had different techniques and while Jack was better at killing and getting rid of the bodies- Rhys was a goddam savant at luring them in. What was that saying? You catch more flies with honey? “What was the con this time, honey-trap?” 

“Oh, you know.” Rhys said softly, moving to lay his head against the others' chest. He listened to his partners heartbeat as he spoke, “Just the whole 'bored housewife that needs some dick or he's gonna die' routine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, poor Axton. He just wanted to get laid now he's gonna be laid...to rest!
> 
> Zing! *seinfeld bass plays ominously in the background* 
> 
> I'm sorry...I'll just...see myself out...


End file.
